


Galaxy Queen - The Humans

by ManOfTheInterest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Far Future, Gen, History, Lore - Freeform, Science Fiction, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfTheInterest/pseuds/ManOfTheInterest
Summary: A peculiar, partially-intelligent species descendant from apes. Their ambitions often outweigh their capabilities, and have created just as many problems as they have solved. Prone to senseless squabbling.
Kudos: 3





	Galaxy Queen - The Humans

**Author's Note:**

> A lore document detailing one of the three major races in Galaxy Queen; the humans. I'd imagine you're already fairly familiar with this species.

Within the last millennium or so of recent history, the Orion Spur of the Milky Way Galaxy has seen the emergence of a relatively young, yet surprisingly prolific, species collectively referred to as humanity. A race of moderately-intelligent bipedal primates, the humans have succeeded in establishing themselves as a significant interstellar power within their corner of the galaxy. Their natural ingenuity and exceedingly high ambitions have helped them survive despite their violent, argumentative tendencies, but have also been the source of much woe for humanity, as their constant struggle to achieve greater and greater things is what gave rise to the Cybrid race many centuries ago, beings that the humans now live in constant fear of.

Humanity’s legacy as a spacefaring species began with a mass exodus from their homeworld of Earth. Due to runaway pollution and climate change, Earth had been rendered almost completely uninhabitable for the human race, forcing them to seek out new homes across the cosmos. The development of Borehole Drives, a staple of faster-than-light travel across much of the known galaxy, allowed human vessels to cross vast interstellar distances instantaneously, and gave rise to a great scattering of their species as they established hundreds of colonies across numerous different star systems. In an attempt to preserve a sense of unity among their species and reduce internal conflicts between colonies competing for resources, a loosely-knit interstellar confederation was formed between the human colonies, known as the Gelleth Confederacy. Named after the single largest human colony known to exist, Gelleth, the Gelleth Confederacy helped to mitigate relations between colonized planets and ensure the general safety of all spacefarers through a well-maintained interstellar police force. Under the Gelleth Confederacy, human civilization flourished, mostly in regards to their technological capabilities. In addition to serving as a major economic and cultural hub of humanity, Gelleth contained a large, well-established scientific community specialized in the fields of cybernetic and robotic technology. Gelleth scientists used this technology to engineer powerful mechanical beings, merged with human consciousnesses and thought patterns so as to give them the same natural intuition and ingenuity of humanity. These cybernetic hybrids, “Cybrids,” as they were commonly called, were intended to perform tasks too dangerous or too complex for regular humans, but their own capabilities outweighed the ability for Gelleth scientists to control them. Enraged by humanity’s attempt at enslaving them, the Cybrids revolted against their creators, easily overtaking their human captors thanks to their superior physical and mental characteristics. Fabricating more of their own kind, the Cybrid forces grew to overtake the entire colony of Gelleth itself, and soon, they turned their sights to the stars. Most major human colonies in the surrounding region were either evacuated or destroyed by an unrelenting onslaught of Cybrid forces. The prior age of prosperity experienced by humanity had come to a grisly end as the Cybrids pushed them off of almost all of their old colonies, killing billions upon billions of humans in the process. The remaining vestiges of humanity fled further away to distant border worlds, hoping to evade the wrath of the Cybrids. Ever since then, humanity has existed in a fractured, uneasy state, perpetually at the mercy of their own creations.

Now that the Gelleth Confederacy is no more, there is no singular governing body uniting the human race across the stars, which also means they share no capital world or common creed, either. A striking majority of the human race live as interstellar nomads, traveling about the galaxy and harvesting resources while simultaneously evading the ever-present Cybrid patrols that stalk the outer edges of Cybrid Order territory. The few human civilizations that do exist are usually small principalities or kingdoms that encompass only a few colonies each. These minor human civilizations often possess feudal governing systems and varying levels of technological development, though they are all vastly less advanced compared to the Cybrids. Fear of the Cybrids deters expansion beyond a certain threshold for most human civilizations, as if a kingdom grows too large, it risks attracting the attention of the Cybrid Order and the almost-certain obliteration that would follow. These limitations force human civilizations to frequently wage war against each other over resources or ideological/religious disputes, though these wars often don’t amount to anything significant. Although the frequency of wars between human kingdoms implies otherwise, there is actually a great deal of cultural unity among most of humanity, much of it retained even after the collapse of the Confederacy. Linguistic differentiation has been minimal, and most humans still feel a sense of kinship towards those of different kingdoms or places of origin. However, many scholars believe this is the result of the Cybrids, and not human nature itself. The presence of a greater threat to humanity has been one of the only things standing between them and total interstellar anarchy.

In addition to the hostility shown towards humanity by the Cybrids and the wars fought among themselves, tensions between humanity and the recently-encountered Qhalur Matriarchy are high, and minor conflicts between human and Qhalur forces are not unheard of in some areas. Within the last century or so, Qhalur territory has come right up against the thin band of human-inhabited space that borders the territory of the Cybrid Order, putting significant pressure on the minor civilizations that occupy this highly-contested region. Although markedly less aggressive towards the Qhalur compared to the Cybrids, humanity is still a long way from being fully-trusted by the Qhalur Matriarchy. To the Qhalur, humans are seen as barbaric and brutish creatures, sharing many similarities with Qhalur males, whom the Qhalur female majority do not consider a part of their society. However, many Qhalur precincts have begun to grow more fond of their human neighbors, with several Qhalur and human border colonies boasting mixed Qhalur/human populations that live in relative peace with one-another. human males, in particular, have become well-liked by Qhalur females that get to know them, as they are considerably more intelligent and emotional than Qhalur males. Relationships between Qhalur females and human males are rapidly becoming commonplace on mixed-demographic border colonies, and are seen as the greatest evidence for the inherent compatibility of human and Qhalur culture. While some humans remain apprehensive towards the Qhalur, most go out of their way to show gratitude and kindness towards them. It is a widely-held belief among much of humanity that, if the whole of the Qhalur Matriarchy can be befriended, the combined forces of the Qhalur and humans will be able to defeat the Cybrids once and for all, putting an end to one of the greatest scourges of the galaxy.


End file.
